This invention relates to seed processing and more particularly to a decorticator-separator apparatus for compartmentized hulling and separating of loosened seed hulls from kernels of meat.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to seed decorticating and separating apparatus which hulls the seed then segregates the loosened seed hulls from the kernels of meat and conveys the hulls and meat kernels to different processing lines.
In the processing of seed products it is necessary to extract all or substantially all of the hulls from the kernels of meat in order to render the meats useable for a large variety of food products. The need for more refined full separation becomes increasingly important as more glandless seed products are processed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore seed products have passed from saw linters to remove excess lint from the seeds to seed hullers where the hulls are cut to loosen them from their meat contents to beaters, shakers, and separators which remove the hulls from the kernels of meat. The meats are then conveyed to a press room for forming food products and the hulls to an animal feed processing line or the like for industrial uses.
The known hullers have been unable to hull seeds unless they pass through a de-linting operation first whereby most of the lint is taken off the seed prior to hulling. Beaters, shakers and separators have been unsuccessful in completely separating all of the hulls from the kernels of meats particularly undelinted cotton seeds, safflower seeds and the like. Therefore, meats have been lost through their mixture with the hulls, and hull slivers have contaminated and even made unfit for use or sale such meat products. These hull slivers could not be removed from the meat products by the prior art methods and apparatus without sacrificing a great deal of meat protein, and a large run around of uncut seeds which had to be reprocessed again to be re-hulled